


Outcast and heros

by SolarNexus



Series: To Hyrule, of the future [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Modern Era, modern hyrule, warning soft demon ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: A group of four friends.Two children of the crownOne a literal demon and the other a sheikah warrior.They're the outcasts. Misfits.And they'll stick with each other through thick and thin.Even if demise tries to take Hyrule again.Fights, love, kisses.They get to learn and grow and maybe,Just maybe find their way in the world.
Relationships: Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda)/Original Female Character(s), Paya (Legend of zelda)/Original male character(s)
Series: To Hyrule, of the future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175102
Kudos: 2





	1. The crown prince and princess of Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for teens and up due to swearing and *ahem* Implied sexual activity outside of chapters.
> 
> Also im always gonna do a canon/oc ship at some point. They give me power😂
> 
> But im like, 11 chapters deep into this so enjoy this first chapter

Peace in Hyrule was **rare.** It took tens of thousands of years to reach it, the heros spirit and the goddess in the form of a princess would come back time and time again to defeat Ganon. 

Until one day, the trio never returned. No heros spirit. No danger to Hyrule. Nothing. 

Peace had finally come to Hyrule. 

Far into the future, the queen of Hyrule would give birth to twins. A girl with sandy brown hair but the brightest blue eyes anyone ever saw, and a boy. Bright - almost platinum blonde hair and the deepest green eyes in the kingdom. 

The king and queen were ecstatic - elated even at the two new and healthy arrivals. 

"Oh Link…they're absolutely gorgeous. My beautiful baby children" Queen Zelda of Hyrule - Named that after the last Princess who held the powers of the goddess Hylia - had let a proud smile on her lips, gently squeezing the kings hand that was on the double cot. 

Link - a boy from hateno, rose up several ranks in the military to become a general until Zelda stole his heart - nodded in agreement, leaning down slightly into the cot and brushing sandy brown hair from the girls face. 

And although the new but proud parents couldn't face the fact of leaving their children a month after them arriving, they had to attend a meeting in Termina. But they had promised to come back soon. 

The twins were placed under Impa's care for the trips duration. 

The royal couple didn't return. 

And they never made it to Termina. 

Somewhere along the way, their plane crashed and the twins were left without parents and Impa as their guardian. 

Hyrule was in mourning for the king and queen. Mourning that they lost their symbols of peace, and mourning for the poor children who'd never meet their parents. 

**18 years later**

"Ghirahim-!" 

"Ah Lydia! How are you my darling?" A smile graced the princesses face as she got pulled into a hug, Ghirahim pressing a kiss onto her cheek. 

"Im fine. Thank you for letting me walk on your catwalk! It was **amazing!** " 

Hyrule fashion week. 

The biggest event next to the twins birthdays (surprisingly, both events were two weeks apart with the twins birthdays coming before the fashion week) 

But Hyrule fashion week was an amazing yet **huge** event. Top fashion creators from around the seven continents from Termina to the great sea, all and sundry came to be a massive part of it and Lydia's friend Ghirahim, would **always** be the opening and closing act of the week (He had such a massive collection each Hyrule fashion week they normally had to split it in two parts) and this year, the Princess herself was one of the models for both catwalks. 

"Don't forget dear, we still have the closing act next week! And i still need to take your measurements for the things we picked out for you." A small groan left Lydia and a laugh escaped from Ghirahim. 

"i know Princess. But i have a special outfit for you and for you to keep." At that, Lydia's eyes sparkled. 

"Show me" 

"now now, have patience. We have the rest of the designers to watch" Ghirahim patted Lydia's head and a pout came to her face. 

Ghirahim was one of Lydia's closest friends. They met at highschool (Lydia had found it strange that Ghirahim was taller than the average Hylian but pegged it down to a genetic thing) and the two never strayed from each other. 

Joined at the hip as Loren says. 

"Okay. I'll buy the first round later?" Ghirahim gasped

"Lydia you are a **princess**. Are you even allowed to drink?" 

"Ghirahim, I'm the crown princess. I'm **allowed** to have fun" Lydia poked her tongue out, grabbing Ghirahim's wrist and dragged him over to their seats and sat down, "...do we know where Loren is?" 

"I believe he's backstage. Modelling for Paya." Lydia grinned. Oh this was amazing. Lydia pulled her phone out her jacket pocket, flicking it on and scrolled through Hypil (Social media apps were something still extraordinarily new to Lydia. But she was getting used to them) and a happy giggle left her at the photo of her walking down that cat walk arm in arm with Ghirahim. 

"Ghirahim look, it's us. Ooo that's a good snap actually. I'll have to buy it" A soft chuckle left Ghirahim and ruffled Lydia's hair before looking to her phone 

"Oh that **is** a good snap. You have an eye for these types of thing's little bird" 

"Says the one who's a **fashion icon** at 18." Lydia giggled out. Ghirahim had these fascinating stories about being a demon and being made as a sword for a **god**. 

She didn't really believe them though but she **did** like listening to them. 

All about a place called Skyloft where hylian's lived in the sky to the twilight Princess Midna who lived in the chosen hero's shadow while saving Princess Zelda.

"im charmed to have you think im 18, Princess but im far older than i look" 

"mhm sure you are lil demon" Lydia gently nudged Ghirahim's arm and Paya's turn was finally here. 

Reading the program, it says that Paya's collection was about her sheikah heritage. From Impa to the past chiefs of the past. Quite fascinating if she said so herself. 

"you know, i saw a sneak glimpse of Paya's collection." Ghirahim started, "And it seems that Loren is wearing a few 'ancient sheikah tech' inspired outfits" Lydia let a small snort out at that. 

"oh that's gonna be hilarious to see." 

"Indeed it will be" 

* * *

"Oh Hylia Loren you looked ridiculous" Lydia giggled out, flicking through the photos she took of Loren 

"I thought i looked **dashing** " Loren grumbled out

"Yeah. A dashing scrap pile" Ghirahim cackled out

"Aw c'mon Ghirahim. I put a lot of work into that project" Paya pouted out. 

Paya and Ghirahim were classmates in their fashion class. Paya broke into the fashion world a year after Ghirahim did and honestly, Ghirahim gave Paya a brilliant platform to work from and build. 

"I know you did darling. But seeing our dear Prince in them was hilarious" 

"Ack- Ghirahim you're so mean!" Loren cried out and the trio laughed, Lydia taking a mouthful of her drink

"Its **Ghirahim.** Of course he'll be mean. He's been mean since the day he was born" Lydia cackled out

"Its true. I came out the womb being mean to everyone" Ghirahim shrugged out. 

"So! Lydia. How's your lessons with mum going?" Paya asked, Lydia set her drink down and nodded

"Yeah. Yeah they're going great. You know, im thinking about enlisting in the Hyrulean army" Lydia said, running a finger aimlessly around the rim of her glass

"What!? Lydia you're the crown princess!" Paya exclaimed 

"So?" 

"So?! Little bird, if you enlist in the army and get **killed** the people of Hyrule lose their soon to be queen." Ghirahim was the next to speak. 

"She's old enough to make her own decisions guys." Loren said and the two friends looked **bewildered**

"what!?" 

"Lydia told me her plans a month ago. She's 18 now and she's not under Impa's care. Neither am i. 

Guys, me and Lydia will be the **first** ever brother and sister rulers. We gotta break a few rules here and there" Loren explained, hands waving about in the air and Ghirahim had to duck down slightly to avoid getting jabbed in the eye. 

"it still feels weird…" Paya said

"Guys, im gonna be in the garrison after fashion week is over and i wanna spend what freedom i have left with you lot." 

"Eugh mushy much" Ghirahim grumbled out in a joking manner

"So. Tell me something" Loren started, "Are you and Ghirahim **ever** become a thing? I mean, you've been through high-school and then college with each other!" Lydia choked on her drink and Ghirahim spat his out, then the two looked towards Loren

"are you **crazy**!?" Lydia squeaked out, coughs leaving from her

"Honest question" Loren shrugged out.

"Just because you and Paya are together doesn't mean you can put me and Ghirahim together-!" 

"Lydia **does** have a point young Prince" Ghirahim hummed out, stretching his arm back over his seat

"Oh its obvious you two like each other. Well, obvious to me and Paya anyway" 

"It is?" Paya asked and a quiet groan left the prince 

"Okay im calling it a night" Lydia said, Standing up from her seat and swayed slightly. 

"I better take her back. Just in case she travels to hateno again" Ghirahim stated. 

"That was **one time Ghirahim** " Lydia Grumbled out but, she was still being led away by the fashion icon. 

"Lydia…i don't mean to not support your actions but...so you really want to go into the army?" Ghirahim asked softly. 

"Ghirahim. I've been thinking about this for a month. I **want to do this.** My own father was in the army before…" she trailed off and leaned against Ghirahim 

"Oh little bird..you don't have to live in your fathers shadow.."

"im not. This…it just feels natural." 

"i see.." Ghirahim pulled his lips into a tight line, thinking about something before speaking up again, "Lydia, what Loren said about us being 'together'" 

"oh Ghirahim not now-" 

"No let's..let's talk about it" the two were now sitting on a bench, glancing to the fountain in front of them. 

"...Hira we're…we're both **so busy** with our lives." Lydia twirled her thumbs about before sighing, "I'd love to. I **really would**. But.." 

"I know. Maybe when our lives have settled down more huh?" a small smile settled on Ghirahim's face and kissed the top of Lydia's head, "Ah c'mon. I said I'd get you back home safely and Impa will have my **ass** on a plate if I don't get you back" Lydia let a small giggle out at that. 

"She'd have your ass on a plate for **anything** Hira. You know this" 

"Unfortunately so" Ghirahim drawled out, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, "Do me one thing though" 

"anything" Lydia said

"Stay safe. You're a rare treasure, princess." 

"You know me. Always getting into some sort of trouble here and there." 

"Exactly. **That's** what worries me" Ghirahim murmured out

* * *

Lydia was back home and she was slowly walking up the stairs to her room, stopping at a hallway to look at the photos of her parents.

She does wonder what they were like. She knows they were the rulers of peace and her and Loren the future rulers of peace and hope. 

But…it felt empty without them here. She didn't know why. But, it just **did.**

"I wish we got to know you..i feel lost. And i wish i had your guidance..Impa tells us about you two. But, its not the same thing…not really.." A small sigh left her, lowering her head and walked off to her room. 

* * *

"Ghirahim." 

"Impa! Nice to see you again." Ghirahim's smile dropped the moment he saw Impa, "You're letting her go into the army?" 

"She's not a kid anymore." Impa stated, her arms crossed over her chest, "She can look after herself."

"I know that. But she's the future **queen** " Ghirahim hissed out

"And you're a demon sword. Ghirahim-" Impa let a sigh out, "She trusts you- likes you even." 

"and you're expecting me to look out for her?" 

"no. No not that" 

"then **what.** "

"you know **what**." Impa retorted 

"Im not going back to serving Ganondorf again. There's…too much to give up now." Hylia above he was actually going **soft**. 

"How can you be sure you wont?" Impa was cautious. It was natural. He couldn't blame the sheikah warrior. 

"Ganondorf has been gone for too long. The curse has finished and I'm free to do what I want to do without being tied to a destiny or a war. 

It stopped with her and Loren Impa you **read the texts** " 

"I have. But that doesn't mean to say the curse has stopped forever…it's only a matter of time before either one of them finds the master sword" Impa spoke out softly 

"...indeed..I suppose I'll be seeing you at the show tomorrow?" 

"You will. Get some rest Ghirahim." 

"Of course. Farewell Impa" Impa watched Ghirahim walk off and a small sigh left the sheikah. 

"I fear the time is coming soon Ghirahim…you'll have to choose your side sooner or later…" Impa shifted her hat about before turning back into the castle for the night


	2. Fashion and sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lydia gets fitted for a nice new set of clothes, Impa talks about Lydia's father and Paya, Loren and Lydia go back to Ghirahim's for a sleepover!
> 
> Lydia also loses a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can i hear huge flop for this fic? 😂
> 
> But that's okay!
> 
> Still updating this tho.

"Excellent Lydia! Keep going!" Impa yelled out, watching her fight against Ruko. 

Ruko was four years her senior but Lydia thought of him as her second brother and he had a heart of gold. 

A grunt escaped Lydia, crouching under the swipe of Ruko's sword before standing up and hit the guard in his chest with the hilt of her sword, flipped it about and put the point of her sword by Ruko's neck

"Excellent work Lydia! You've excelled yourself this session, Ruko. Take the day off." Ruko nodded and walked off, lydia giving a small wave to the guard and placed her sword down in the equipment holder. 

"Thanks Impa" Lydia wiped sweat away from her brow, walking over to the bench and grabbed her water bottle and took a drink from it

"You're like your father. Thinking on your feet" 

"...Impa..what was father like?"

"Oh Link? He was the best of the best. An elite guard he was. Became general at a young age, escorted your mother to important meetings. 

And…then they fell in love. Well, Zelda stole his heart the moment he set eyes on her" Impa recounted. A faint smile was on her lips and Impa continued, "And he had an empty stomach. Could eat just about **anything.** He ate a rock roast once." 

"Thats such a lie"

"oh no its true, Daruk could even tell you" there's no way-

"but- but his **teeth**!"

"All healthy." Impa stated, a grin on her face. Again. There was **no way** that happened. 

"Bullshit"

"Oi. Watch your language. But it totally happened. Go on. Get changed, we'll be in time to see the fashion show and **you** have measurements that need to be taken." Lydia's shoulders slumped forward. 

She forgot about that. 

* * *

"And we're done!" Ghirahim stepped back and Lydia looked at herself in the mirrors. It looked nice.

Regal.

The first part of Ghirahim's collection was for the upcoming winter and autumn season. 

This collection was **purely** for show. And Lydia had the privilege of wearing some of the Princess dresses from era's long gone. 

"..where's the outfit i get to keep?" Lydia signed out and a chuckle left Ghirahim. 

"In the changing room." Lydia's eyes sparkled and rushed into the changing room to find a green clad outfit hanging up. 

It looked... **amazing**.

The top itself was green with frilled ends, a royal blue triangle at the bottom front and there were some beautiful looking beige shorts. 

And an elf hat with brown leather boots. She had to wonder if Ghirahim **wasn't** lying about his stories after all. But whatever. 

She was so excited to wear this. 

A few minutes later, Lydia walked out and her friends eyes **gleamed.**

"How do i look?"

" **stunning**. Excited to walk down the catwalk with me again?" 

"Oh absolutely!" A grin came to Lydias face and looked at herself in the mirrors again, "though...do i need the hat?"

" **absolutely!** That was always with the hero of Hyrules outfit. Though the hero of the wild had a blue tunic instead and the eras of war hero had a blue scarf. That's why the blue is implemented like that." Ghirahim explained 

"huh. Clever. You know your history." 

"Little bird, i **lived through it** " A snort escaped Lydia.

"I'll believe it when i see it" 

"Always the skeptic my dear friend. Now. Get changed out of that and follow me. Im **starving** and i could kill for a burger" Hearing Ghirahim say that caused Lydia's own stomach to gurgle and the tips of her ears turned red. 

"...i don't think my stomach is complaining at that" her stomach was the **worst**. 

"I do believe your stomach is an empty **pit** with the amount of food you put away" 

"Hotdog eating champion three years in a row" Lydia stated, "oh i could really go for a hotdog now" Ghirahim laughed at Lydia's statement, the princess going off to change into her clothes and the two friends then headed out to the local cafe they often frequent. _The majora's mask cafe and game_. 

Lydia loved that Cafe purely because she could play the games they had there. They ranged from retro to modern as well as doing amazingly tasty food (was there a word called amazingly ? Lydia didn't know but she knew that she **was** hungry) 

"Lydia, **please** let me get you some new clothes" 

"Ghirahim im fine with what i have!" 

"But they're so **old**! I can see holes in them!" Ghirahim wailed out, a laugh escaping from Lydia as she took a sip from her milkshake

"if they were good enough for my parents then they're good enough for me. You know i don't like spending money" 

"yes but- **princess**." Ghirahim huffed out. Lydia thought Ghirahim was in the wrong business here. He should have been an actor. 

"You should've been an actor" 

"The stage **does** call to me" an amused snort left the princess. 

"So funny aren't you" 

"Oh i tend to be~" A soft chuckle escaped Ghirahim and Lydia rolled her eyes. 

"But as i said Hira- i don't like going shopping" 

"Not even with me? In my own personal wardrobe? With masses of clothes? Just the two of us?" The fact that Ghirahim was inching closer to Lydia - who was currently sipping at her milkshake, caused her to laugh and launch her milkshake right into Ghirahim's face. 

Which **then** caused Lydia to fall against her chair laughing hysterically and for Ghirahim to dab the milkshake off his face

"Hm well that's certainly the reaction i didn't expect" Lydia's laughing died down shortly after and wiped a tear away from her eye. 

"Okay. I'll go with you. You've convinced me" Lydia said, hands up by her shoulders, "Bring Loren and Paya too" 

"Will do my princess" 

"oh stop with the princess stuff. Im still your **friend."** Lydia snorted out

"But you're the princess first and foremost. Wanna play a round of racing before we leave?" 

" **Always.** Prepare to have thy ass handed to thou" Lydia got up from her seat, heading over to a game station and sat down. 

"oh okay. If you want to play olden days then bring. It. On." Ghirahim stated, standing up and walking to the station beside her, then sat down, a devilish smirk on his face, "lets place a bet" 

"Oh? What kinda bet?" 

"Well. If **i** win, you get to go on a date with **me** " Ghirahim said and a small groan left Lydia, "But if you win…what do we do if you win?" 

"You get to be a royal for the day" Lydia said and a grin flashed across her friends face

"Oh i can do that. That's **easy**." 

"not with Impa hovering about you" Lydia hummed out, a small cackle leaving her at Ghirahim's face scrunching up. 

"Okay you're on. Im getting that date with you little bird" 

"oho try me!" 

* * *

In the end, Lydia lost. 

And the princess was still in a state of disbelief when Loren and Paya piled into the car. 

"What got my sister all shocked?" Loren asked and Ghirahim chuckled 

"Lost a bet. Shes going on a date with me tomorrow" Ghirahim replied and a small whine left Lydia, sinking into her seat as Ghirahim began driving back to his estate 

"Oh a date! That sounds fun! Loren we never do dates" Paya huffed out

"wha- **of course** we do dates Paya!" 

"If you're gonna say your date nights consist of reading and staying in the castle then thats a poor date Loren" Ghirahim called out and Loren let a splutter out, hiding his face into Paya's sleeve 

"Wow i can't believe you've actually got a girlfriend from that Loren" Lydia snickered out

"Oh don't be mean. I think it's sweet..in its own weird way" Paya shrugged out and Loren let out another whine 

"My brother is naturally weird. Has been since **birth** " 

"Lydia you're supposed to stick up for me!" Loren cried out

"teasing you is much more fun" Lydia hummed out and looked out of the window. 

Lydia has only been to Ghirahim's estate once. It was as big as the castle in all honesty and she could get lost in his place for hours. Doesn't help when Ghirahim has an **entire** floor as a walk in closet. 

"We're here!" Ghirahim called out and once the car was out, the group got out the car, Lydia and Loren racing into the house with Paya and Ghirahim following at a brisk walking pace. 

"holy shit this is massive" Loren yelled out somewhere else in the house. Must be upstairs. 

"Wow..Ghirahim your house is **huge** " Paya exclaimed 

"I tend to be dramatic" Ghirahim stated, flicking his hair back and chuckled, "Let's get upstairs" Paya nodded, the two heading off upstairs to join the twins.

Lydia was currently taking photos of Loren, who had a feather boa on. 

"you know- for a highly advanced race" Loren stated, blowing the feathers away from his face, "You think we'd learn how to build guns."

"Loren. Our technological advancements are good enough for our era. They can screw up the world in the next century or two" Lydia stated with a wave of her hand

"I highly hope they **don't** " Ghirahim said, a frown on his face. 

"oh right yeah. Because you're a demon" Lydia retorted with, standing up from her seat "Besides. We got bombs and canons **and** exploding arrows! They're better than any gun" 

"You and your exploding arrows Lydia" Loren groaned out

"what!? They're fun!" Lydia whined out. 

"okay break it up bickering twins!" Ghirahim clapped his hands, grabbing Lydia by the shoulders and grinned, "Im stealing our little bird" and Lydia was pushed off to be Ghirahim's dress up doll. 

"So. What are you gonna throw on me?" Lydia asked 

"You'll thank me after this Lydia. Trust me" 

"Im happy with my hoodies thanks very much" 

"...we're changing that" 

"oh my Hylia-" 

* * *

"no- I'll look- **pompous!** " 

"You're **royalty** " 

"Royalty not a bloody royal poodle!" A snort left Ghirahim and patted Lydia's head

"Well then, woof woof little doggy" 

"I will actually kick you" Lydia grumbled out, crossing her arms and let a huff out. 

"Come come little bird. Have faith in me, im not the worlds precious fashion icon for nothing~" 

"Worlds most annoying Fashion icon yes. 

You know, i could go to a tabloid and spill **all** the gossip about Ghirahim mise and **how mean he is** " Lydia laughed out, Standing up from her seat and brushed the feather boa she had on against Ghirahim's nose which scrunched up and Ghirahim batted Lydia's hand away

"Me? Mean? Oh i think you mean **dramatic, flamboyant eccentric~!** " 

"A loner." Lydia added, Ghirahim narrowed his eyes and picked Lydia up, to which she let a squeal out and flung her arms around Ghirahim's neck

"Hira- Ghirahim put me down-!" 

"Whats the magic word?" 

" **please put me down** " Lydia squealed out, squeezing her eyes shut.

She loved the kooky demon but Hylia above, he had **so much energy**. Fortunately, Ghirahim placed Lydia down and the princess stumbled back into her chair

"Next outfit Hira."

"what about….this one?" Ghirahim asked. 

"Do i look like i wear **pink**?" 

"Oh give it a try!"

"I'd rather be a pile of scrap!" Lydia called out and Ghirahim **groaned** , Throwing the outfit onto the ever-growing 'no' pile. 

"Okay why don't **you** choose one?" 

"with **pleasure** " Lydia stood up, walked over to one of the **many** racks of clothes and sifted through them, lips pulled into a thin line and her eyes narrowed in focus before letting a gasp out. 

"Found something?" 

"yup. I'm taking this and wearing it for our supposed **date** " 

"Its totally a date little bird" Lydia rolled her eyes

" **supposed date**. It's a forfeit for a bet" Lydia reminded him, sifting through the rack she was on again.

"Oh. What's this little ditty?" Lydia pulled an outfit off the rack and held it out

"if i remember correctly, that's from my debut collection. The 'hero of skies' heh. Seemed to be one of my popular ones" Ghirahim said, "and **that** outfit you got there is the sky child outfit." 

"What is it with the green?" Lydia asked

"Symbol of the hero." 

"Okay. What's this tri thingy?" Ghirahim let the most dramatic **gasp** out and put the back of his hand to his head and fell onto the seat Lydia was occupying a moment ago

"oh you could be **such a good actor** " Lydia snorted out

"Oh i could be. Maybe i **should be**. But to answer your question o curious one, that triangle is the triforce. 

Power, wisdom and courage. The myths were true. Once." 

"once. All myths come from the truth at some point" 

"Exactly." Ghirahim grinned, standing up and walked over to Lydia, "Now. Lets find you some more outfits." 


	3. Pining and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's love life is a shambling mess.
> 
> A sword starts calling to her and the date comes round the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the pining begin!  
> For friends Ghirahim and Lydia are terrible at saying how they feel. 
> 
> Lydia, it's gonna get worse from here girl.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Lydia woke up with a start that night, her breathing rapid and sat up. 

The group decided to have an impromptu sleepover (after stuffing their faces with **loads** of pizza and ice cream that is.) and Lydia had crashed somewhere in one of Ghirahim's many **many** bedrooms. 

But back to the matter at hand. 

There was a…low chiming. And Lydia being the curious princess she was (totally got that from **both** her parents) had decided to see what was going on. 

Lydia pulled a night robe on, exited her room and padded down stairs, the tiles cool on her bare feet. 

Another low chime was heard and followed it out to the back garden. Lydia scrunched her toes into the grass and the dirt and slowly inched over to a rosebush arch, a sword standing upright under it. 

An onyx black sword, white leather wrapped around the hilt. It looked beautiful. The princess held a hand out and touched the cool metal of the blade and then the hilt. 

And then Ghirahim's slender fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her around to face him. 

"You weren't thinking of pulling that out, were you?" 

"ah- sorry, Hira…"

"I only jest" A chuckle left Ghirahim and released lydias wrist, "Was it calling out to you?" 

"i- yes- yes it was…" Lydia frowned, "How did you know?" 

"The sword chimes whenever it likes someone apparently. And apparently, it **likes you** " 

"...i don't- it…it **likes me**? But-" Lydia looked back to the now glinting sword, her frown only Deepening. 

"Go on. Pull it." Ghirahim motioned towards the sword. Lydia hesitated for a moments before shaking her head 

"i- no. No." 

"oh? Why not?" 

"Its not- not my sword" Ghirahim let a hum out, spinning Lydia about before dipping her and an arm reflexively hooked itself around Ghirahim's neck, her other hand resting on her friends shoulder

"You don't know that. Once upon a time it was the sword that served evil. But maybe," Ghirahim leaned closer. His face inches away from hers, "just maybe, it wants to be in the hands of someone **good** for a change" oh she hated how nice Ghirahim's voice sounded when he **just** woke up. 

If she wasn't careful, he'd steal her heart. Maybe she was okay with that. **Maybe.**

"And it wants me to have it?" Lydia swallowed thickly, trying to steady her breathing. 

"why don't you see for yourself?" 

"As much i like that invitation, I'll have to pass on it" Lydia slipped out of Ghirahim's hold and smoothed her robe down and began to walk back inside. 

Ghirahim silently watched her, a hand slowly dragging down his face and glanced to his sword. 

"Next time." She was definitely the teasing type of girl and the demon/sword spirit was **definitely** entertained - if not tremendously teased by this. 

And it's not like Ghirahim was **using her.** Quite the opposite. He really thought of the princess as a friend and, he found it..Nice. 

He really **was** going soft. 

The centuries have made him **soft.**

….he wouldn't complain at that. 

* * *

When morning came up, Lydia trudged into the kitchen, sitting herself beside Loren and rested her head against his shoulder 

" **someone** had a lucky night last night." Lydia grumbled out. 

"You could say that" 

"You're such a dog" 

"oi. Is that any way to treat your brother?" Loren chuckled out and a shrug left Lydia

"Pretty sure Hira was about to **kiss me** last night" Lydia murmured out. Loren choked on his orange juice

" **what** ? **About to**? What happened?" 

"Friend zoned him. Oh Loren did I make a mistake?" Lydia glanced up to her brother and a smirk came to his face 

"no. You're just the **teasing type**. Remember Iba? 8th year?" a small whine left Lydia

"Don't. Even. Go. There." Lydia warned. 

"You teased him for so **long**. Pretty sure he was going to die from it." 

"Loren-" 

"What!? Im just saying you're the teasing ty- OW-!" A yelp left Loren and gave a glare towards his sister who only smiled at him innocently. 

"good morning you two. Where's Paya?" 

"Shower" Loren stated

"Apparently, my brother got **lucky** last ni- wow you have bags under your eyes" 

"he was next door to **my room** " Ghirahim grumbled out, plopping down opposite Lydia. 

"You see, this is why Impa told us no mixing sexes at sleepovers" Lydia jabbed Lorens shoulder and her brother swatted her hand away. 

"yes well. I suppose Impa had a point with that. But Loren. The next time you stay over with Paya, **stay in the other half of the house** " Ghirahim stated, now sipping at a cup of coffee

"understood. So! A birdie tells me that you and Lydia nearly kissed last night." Loren said nonchalantly, "What happened?" 

"Your sister is a **tease** " 

"Im not a- you two are so mean to me-" Lydia whined out, slamming her head onto the table and stayed there. 

The men in her life are **mean.**

* * *

"You didn't **kiss him!?** " Paya gasped out, Lydia shook her head and rested her chin her her hands, watching Paya braid her hair in the mirror

"no i didn't…should i have?" 

" **yes**. You'll never find anyone else quite like him princess. He's a rarity" 

"Funny. Said the same thing 'bout me" 

"Soulmates" Paya sung out and a small giggle left Lydia. 

"not Soulmates. Just two friends who are awkwardly stumbling through life together" 

"two **awkward** friends" 

"hey. That's rude. Lorens rudeness is rubbing off on you" 

"Oh I'm just being honest princess." 

"You're dating my brother. Lydia is **fine**." Lydia laughed out, "How do i look?" 

"Beautiful, princess. You picked a really lovely outfit" 

"Thanks Paya. Apparently, from the label, this was from the goddess and demon collection" 

**"dramatic"** both girls giggled out 

"Apparently the goddess sword had a sword spirit named Fi. What do you think she sounded like?" Paya asked Lydia shrugged 

"oh i wouldn't know. Probably all monotone." Lydia giggled out, standing up from her seat, "Thanks Paya. I should- get going" 

"have fun!" Paya called out and Lydia nodded, then walked out to the back garden. Ghirahim's back was turned to her. 

Brilliant. 

A grin crept onto her face, sneaked over to Ghirahim and spoke

"There is a 50% chance your date won't turn up, Ghirahim." 

"ugh- Fi i will actually stuff you back into that goddess sword so he-

Lydia-!" a cough left Ghirahim and he flashed her a smile

"Fi huh?" Lydia grinned 

"Forget you heard that" 

"Heard what?" Lydia smirked, "So. How do i look?" Lydia went into a dramatic pose and Ghirahim snorted in amusement. 

The fact that Lydia had chosen a Fi-esque outfit was really amusing to Ghirahim. 

"Shall we head out little bird?" Ghirahim presented his arm to Lydia, to which she gratefully took and then looked at what he was wearing. 

"Diamond suit huh?" 

"At this point its my trademark" 

"ah yes. Ghirahim mise, the diamond demon" Lydia giggled out and the two of them walked out to the front to where a limo was waiting for them. 

"After you" 

"...Ghirahim where are we going?" 

"Somewhere **fancy** " 

"You didn't-" Lydia looked over to her friend who only let a grin settle on his face

"Might've done" 

"You're **evil** " 

"I thought it was a nice gesture!" 

"I've waited months on that list and you get us in no problem?! Oh the world is cruel to me" Lydia Grumbled out, getting into the limo and looked at about in awe

"you've never seen a limo?" 

"I have! I just…never rode in one" 

"oh princess. You've been kept locked away for so long" Ghirahim laughed out, handing a glass of champagne to her, "Careful. The bubbles make you drunk faster" 

"Its **bubbles.** They can hardly get me drunk" Lydia stated

"Lydia we're not in Hateno. Shot tactics don't **work** " Ghirahim warned out

"....are you sure?" 

" **quite sure** " on second thoughts. 

Ghirahim gently pried the glass away from Lydia and replaced it with a wildberry juice instead. 

"Hira-!"

"Im not having you drunk on our date" 

" **day out** " 

**"date"**

"day with a friend" 

"We both **know** its a date Lydia." Ghirahim chuckled out and Lydia rolled her eyes. 

"okay **yes** . Its a **date.** "

* * *

Akkala City. 

Where the rich and famous come to party. The people that live here are **very** happy to have tons of work though. Lydia was rather jealous. 

The Limo pulled up outside of a building, banners hanging down from it and the building itself looked quite **regal**. 

"i never thought I'd get to come here" Lydia breathed out

"Well. I know how much **complaining** you were doing about it a few weeks ago." 

"Because they'd never let me in! Said im too young" Lydia sniffed out

"Too- im having a word with them-" Ghirahim grumbled out and a soft laugh left Lydia, climbing out the Limo with Ghirahim's help. 

_The house of guardians_. 

This was a place for the elite of the elite. It had three floors. 

The ground floor was a restaurant, the second floor a nightclub. 

The top floor, outdoor bar. A rich person's haven. And heaven. 

Lydia wrapped her arm around Ghirahim's and the pair walked in. It looked so **swanky** inside. 

"Mr. Ghirahim! Sir! So nice to see you here again" Lydia raised a brow at her friend. 

" **again**?" 

"Yes i believe there's a table booked for two? 

"There is! Follow me" Ghirahim nodded, the pair following the waiter and Ghirahim leaned in close to Lydia's ear

"I've had a few business deals here. All very successful if i say so myself. 

That collection event over in Termina?" 

"that was **your** collection?" Lydia glanced over to Ghirahim and nodded. 

He's been **busy**. 

"It was. It was **really popular** there as well" Ghirahim hummed out. 

"...its so… **posh** here. Do i have to act posh?" Lydia murmured out

"Lydia you're a royal-" 

"i didn't get taught how to act **posh.** I got taught how to fight and do….diplomatic things." Lydia said, waving a hand slightly as she spoke 

"No. We don't have to act **posh** Lydia. Just be your charming self" 

"What so i can **belch**?" 

"...i wouldn't go to that extent no. Just- have some **manners** you feral girl" Ghirahim joked out and a soft giggle left her before sitting down at their table. 

* * *

"no." Lydia gasped out, "Seriously?" 

"As serious as Impa. He waltzed in, acting like he owned **my studio** , and wanted me to get out" 

"what did you do about it?" 

"Threw him out. No one tries to take my studio or my **precious babies away from me** . And he got fired. As lead manager over the collection. I work with my staff as **acting** manager now." Ghirahim said, picking his glass up and taking a small sip from it. 

"Wow. That's definitely a story" Lydia hummed out. 

"indeed. So, any stories with you?" 

"not any interesting ones. But, you know the night me, you and Loren stayed at Hateno?" 

"What about it?" 

" **well** . I overheard someone talk about my brother. About how **geeky** and **cute** he was." 

"he's not that" 

"no he's not" Lydia agreed, "Doesn't stop the girls from fawning over him though" 

"Did they say anything about you?" 

"They said i was.. **eccentric**. Is that a bad thing? Being eccentric?" 

"not really. Depends on if you give a damn what other people think or not" Ghirahim shrugged out. 

Lydia didn't know what time they set foot into this place but, she was having **fun.**

"I suppose so." 

"and do you?" Lydia blinked 

"what?"

"do you give a damn about what people say?" 

"....yes?"

"Wrong answer. You see princess. If i listened to people going on about how tall i am or how 'weird' i am to be around, I'd never got to where i am today. **Embrace it**." Ghirahim held a fist out, giving it a small shake and a laugh left Lydia. 

"You're right. It's good to be selfish and think about yourself for a while" Lydia hummed out, blinking at the desert that was placed down in front of her

"what..is this?" Lydia leant down, eye level with her desert and her eyes narrowed

"What you don't know what a creme brulee is?" Ghirahim snorted out

"as i said. I wasn't trained to be posh" 

"this isn't posh-" 

"it is!" Ghirahim let a splutter out at that

"Its not posh Lydia- it's a common desert."

"Its posh to me" Lydia murmured out

"oh stop your grumbling and try it" 

"agh fine fine. So. Why did your parents call you Ghirahim mise?" Lydia asked, grabbing her spoon and gently tapping the top of it

"I don't know. It's horrible." 

"glad you said it and not me" Lydia snorted out, "Oh this- this is **good** " she then moaned out

"Careful, we'll get people looking at us" 

"Its **good** okay?" 

"by all means, have mine" 

"...okay then" 

"hey-! That was a **joke** -" in reality he should've seen that coming. She used to swipe his lunch at college half the time

"You should know not to do this by now" Lydia shrugged. A grin tugging the corners of her lips and sunk comfortably into her seat

"And you say **I'm** the evil one" 

* * *

"Thanks for this Hira. It- it was fun. I think i needed it" 

"See? I have good ideas at times" Ghirahim chuckled out and Lydia rolled her eyes. She then flinched and looked up to the sky

"Its raining" Lydia stated, the heavens opening and the rain began to pour, soaking the pair of them and ran back into Ghirahim's house, both of them laughing all the way in. 

"So. Not the worst forfeit you had?" 

"I suppose not. I'm gonna go dry off and get changed. If Loren and Paya are still up and not 'sleeping', go tell them about our day" 

"date" Ghirahim corrected 

"ugh **date** " Lydia rolled her eyes playfully and walked off up to her room. 


	4. Swords and toasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finally realises her crush on Ghirahim and a new sword calls out to the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get an F in the chat for Ghirahim?
> 
> The demon is trying. He really is but he's getting blocked at every corner and that's hilarious to me.

When the rain had stopped, Lydia walked down to the back garden. The fresh smell of Ozone still in the air and Lydia took in a great big lungful of air, slowly releasing it and padded over to the rosebush arch. 

"Back here again are we?" 

"I thought you were sleeping?" 

"What do you think" Ghirahim drawled out

"...oh he's such a dog" 

"of course he is. He's your brother after all" Lydia rolled her eyes, an amused smirk on her lips 

"Are you sure that Sword wants me to keep it?" Lydia asked and Ghirahim pulled her into a dip, "Well this is **certainly** de ja vu" 

"You're telling me" Ghirahim purred out, his face resting a few inches away from Lydia's. 

Yup. Certainly de ja vu. 

"But what i said last night. Every word of that is **true.** The sword wants you to be its next holder. As i said last night, why don't you see for yourself?" Ghirahim pulled Lydia upright, going to her side and motioned for her to go over to the sword. 

Lydia swallowed thickly, the grass tickling the pads of her feet as she inched closer to the sword and ran her hand across it again. 

A low chime left the sword, Lydia placing both hands onto its hilt and slowly pulled the sword out, her brow furrowing in concentration and stumbled back once pulling the sword. 

Ghirahim's hand was on the small of her back, making sure the princess didn't fall over and Lydia let a soft gasp out, looking at the full blade

"it's so beautiful.." 

"A magnificent blade" Ghirahim nodded and Lydia held it up to the sky, the blade glinting in the moonlight

"Its so well weighted…" Lydia murmured out, glancing to Ghirahim and blocked an attack with the sword she has holding and looked at Ghirahim with **offence**

"Ghirahim what the **hell**!?" Lydia yelled out, "and where did you get that sword?" 

"I have my hiding places~" Ghirahim hummed out, "let's have a spar." 

"now?" Lydia asked, "Im in my 'jama's hira!" 

"And im not wearing a shirt" 

"Did you have to point that out?" 

"ah but you're blushing though" Lydia lunged forward, Knocking Ghirahim's sword to the side and pressed the point to her friends neck

"put a shirt on then." Lydia retorted, holding the sword above her head and spun to the side

"Now why would i do that?" Ghirahim asked, an amused smirk on his face and stepped closer to Lydia

"Ugh you're relentless. Do you always flirt?" 

"Do you always tease" 

"hey now that's not fair" 

"Thats extremely fair Princess" Lydia made quick steps to the side, pushing Ghirahim's blade away from her. 

"How? I can't help my 'teasing' apparently." 

"and neither can i with my flirting." the fact that; A, Both her **and** Ghirahim were outside in their nightweare sparring with swords and

B, getting ever closer to each other really should've concerned Lydia that much more. 

But, she was having **fun** and she didn't think about it that much. 

"Oh look at that we're chest to chest" Ghirahim chuckled out

"So it seems" Lydia hummed out

"Wonder how that happened" Ghirahim tilted Lydia's head up slightly and a soft laugh left her

"Yes…indeed…" and just. **Just** when they were getting somewhere (Lydia thinks they were about to kiss? She wasn't sure) her phone rang and Lydia Jumped, stepped back and fished her phone from her pocket. 

"Yes yes? Impa im-" Lydia glanced to Ghirahim, giving him an apologetic smile and headed back to her room, "-sorry. What did you want to say?" 

"Always **impa** ." Ghirahim felt like **crying** . Almost. **Almost!** Well, at least the sword was with her now. That was a positive. 

But they **nearly kissed!**

Curse that sheikah woman.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur. 

Ghirahim and Lydia stole the show with their outfits. 

Lydia was in what Ghirahim had dubbed 'The heros outfit' a cheesy name Lydia thought to herself and Ghirahim himself was…

Well she could only describe it as a diamond jumpsuit with a cloak over him. 

And at the after party, the group of four were knocking back shot after shot.

"Lydia calm down-" Loren called out, pulling a shot glass away from his sister and a whine left her

"Loren-!" 

"I think little bird has had **enough** " Ghirahim stated, pulling Lydia over his shoulder and putting her onto a couch

"G'him noooo-!" 

"oh this is hilarious" Loren cackled out, pulling out his phone and pressed record

"Honestly if your parents could see you now they'd be embarrassed" Impa sighed out, shaking her head at the twins. 

"Loren don't be so mean to your sister" Paya huffed out. 

"what!? Paya she called me a rat all the way up to our graduation!" Loren cried out

"well yeah. But that's only because you chew a lot of stuff" 

"and squeak!" Lydia called out, Ghirahim shushed Lydia, "and he had that rat tail in grade 10!" 

"oh yeah the rat tail" Paya mumbled out

"The rat tail was a hideous decision" Ghirahim added

"okay thank you guys!" Loren yelled out, "can't believe this. My own girlfriend. bullying me." he wailed

"Don't be so dramatic Loren. The rat tail was a mistake and you knew it Paya giggled out

"...yeah. Gah can't believe i had that hairstyle" Loren Grumbled out. 

"I can't belive the rat nickname stuck" Ghirahim cackled out 

"Thats your fault Ghirahim" Loren scowled. 

"Okay okay okay" Lydia stood up, waving her hands about and fell against Loren, "I propose, a toast!" 

"oh? To what sis?" 

"....To us! And the future of Hyrule!" 

* * *

The week after, Lydia went into the military. 

Ruko was showing her about and Lydia shoved her hands into her jean pockets, looking about at all the groups and she felt the sword on her back get heavy. 

"so, Ghirahim just gave that sword to you?" Ruko asked, breaking the silence between them

"The sword chose me. So. Where am i gonna be?" Lydia asked

"You'll be under mine and Impa's mentoring." Lydia groaned. **Of course**. Impa couldn't let her do this herself could she?

"Why Impa?" 

"Its Impa" Ruko stated

"Fair enough." 

"Wanna get started now?" Ruko asked, looking to the sword on her back, "and. Are you gonna name your sword? It's a tradition here. Anytime a rookie gets their own sword they give it a name" 

Lydia pursed her lips into a thin line

"Diamond" She quickly said. 

"Diamond? Nice name. C'mon lets get you changed and we can start training" Ruko chuckled out. 

"Okay okay. Lead the way captain!" 

"okay no. No we're not doing that" 

"Ah why not? I think its fun." 

"No Lydia." 

"no fun" a pout came to Lydias face and a soft laugh left her friend. 

Ten minutes later, Lydia was changed, hair in a braided bun, Diamond in her hand and a shield in her other. 

Okay so she was a bit clumsy to begin with. Had to get a good feel with Diamond. Know what his limits were. 

Lydia fell onto her rear, her sword and shield clattering next to her and a groan escaped the princess

"Okay so you're a bit clumsy with a sword and shield. Wanna try two swords instead?" Ruko asked, pulling Lydia up and patted her shoulder 

"And that'd would make me even **clumsier** than i already am, Ruko" Lydia drawled out, catching the sword that Ruko threw her way and picked diamond up.

"Ready to try again?" 

"yes, sir."

"Lydia don't call me sir-" Ruko sighed. A smirk was sent over to Ruko and Lydia spun both swords about. Then sprinted towards Roku, swinging diamond towards him, the sound of swords clashing rang out and Lydia Jumped back, settling into a more comfortable stance. 

Impa had always said to observe if you could. See what patterns the enemy made while you fight. 

Ruko's pattern was **insane**. 

Lydia had to block her body with both swords, then had to move a sword down to her leg and the other one above her head. 

"my form…is all over the place" Lydia grunted out, stepping back with each attack Ruko sent towards her before giving a high kick to his chin and Ruko tumbled to the floor, his sword clattering to the ground. 

"I think your form is good. Good base. We can work from there" 

The pair stopped training after an hour or so and Lydia was now laying on her bed and scrolling through her messages. 

Ghirahim was **very** talkative. 

Apparently him and Loren had a bet earlier today. 

Loren had to cut his hair. 

The video was **hilarious.**

 _"Ghirahim do I_ **_really_ ** _need to do this?"_

_"Loren you lost the bet. So cut those long locks of yours."_

_"but-"_

_"shouldn't have put your hair on the line then dear Prince"_

_"You're so_ **_evil_ ** _"_

_"Yes I've been told that countless times by your sister. Now cut the hair"_

Needless to say, Lydia got a good laugh from the video. God her boys could be such **dorks**. 

Wait. 

**Her** boys?

That's- 

Loren was her brother **yes. So,** that wasn't the problem. 

**Ghirahim** on the other hand. 

Wasn't her boy.. At all. 

Maybe he was? 

Hylia be damned she had a crush on him. **Him. Ghirahim hylia damn mise of all people**. 

Lydia set her phone down, letting a small whine out and pressed her hands against her face. 

Oh she was going to go crazy if she couldn't talk to him about…whatever she was feeling. 

This was Ghirahim's fault. If he stopped flirting with her then this never would've happened. 

And- she doesn't wanna ruin the friendship she had with him over a stupid school girl crush. She's not as confident as Loren was in that department. 

Another whine left Lydia, bringing a hand down and picked her phone up, and called Paya. 

"Paya here~" 

"Paya!" 

"L-Lydia!? Oh how's the garrison?" 

"Yeah it's fun. Hey.

So.

I have a crush on Ghirahim and this is totally his fault." Lydia held her phone away from her ear as she heard Paya squeal. 

_"Lydia oh my god i knew it! I knew you two were meant to be! Oh this is amazing you have to tell him Lydia!"_

"No. No im not telling him **anything**." Lydia said, quickly pulling her phone back to her ear

"What!? Why not?" 

"Paya im not jeopardising my friendship with Hira over a stupid crush!" 

"Loren Jeopardised our friendship"

"Yeah well you loved him." Lydia retorted out, sitting up and looked out the window in her room. 

"And you have a crush on Ghirahim. Just **call him** " 

"no Paya-! Hylia above i have no confidence when it comes to this sort of thing. You know this! Remember Iba?" 

"ooooh…yeah" Lydia heard Paya suck a breath in through her teeth, "that was **rough** " 

"tell me about it. Wonder what he's doing now" Lydia hummed out

"last i heard he was in Termina's jail for crimes against the crown" Paya said. 

"yeesh" okay Lydia **got out lucky** with that one. 

"But Ghirahim isn't like that! You've been friends for like. **Ever**. So speak to him. Okay I gotta go. Lorens taking me to the cinema, byeeee" 

"But Paya--!" a sigh left Lydia, Ending the call and let her phone fall onto the bed, stood up and stretched her arms. 

She was getting tired. She needed sleep. 

* * *

Lydia was woken up to high chiming this time. And she **groaned.**

If that was another sword she was actually going to scream. Lydia got out of bed, pulling her hero's tunic (Ghirahim urged her to take it) on and laced her boots up tightly, grabbing diamond from the side of her bed and walked out to the garrison stables to tack Epona up. 

Once that was done she pulled herself up onto her horse and spurred her away from the stables and towards the chime of this new sword

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how scared i was to post this? It's been sitting in my drafts for a while and im still terrified now.
> 
> But this is just for my own indulgence because oc/canon ships are my type of ships


End file.
